Book for a Dragon
by DragonGodSlayerX98
Summary: After Natsu takes an interest in her reading, could a friendly offer lead to something more? General NaLe fluff. Rated M just to be careful. First fanfic so reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Crack ship

 **A/N: I completely support GaLe, this is for a challenge set to me by my sister. Currently a one shot but I do have more chapters planned.**

In the far corner of the guild hall sat a bluenette, head in a book shutting out the chaos that was Fairy Tail. She'd grown so accustomed to the brawls that over time she'd learnt to zone out. Some would say she was too zoned out. As a shadow creeped over her book, she looked up to see what had caused it, only to see a pink haired dragon slayer, blocking a chair that was flying towards her. She flinched as his fist connected with the chair, shattering it and sending splinters all over the surrounding area. He turned to the blue haired Mage, a look of concern on his face.

"You okay, Levy?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. She nodded and flashed a small smile. He flashed a grin back at her before taking off shouting about melting some Popsicle. As she watched him run away, she set her book down, watching the dragon slayer with a sense of wonder. It was amazing to her that a man who seemed only concerned with fighting could also be, somewhat, a gentleman. After a few minutes watching the brawl, she decided to go back to her book, but when she reached out for it, it was nowhere to be found. Quickly looking around, she noticed the book in the hands of the dragon slayer, who was now sat across from her, a look of concentration on his face as he tried to read the book.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She asked, somewhat confused by what she saw.

"Well, you always seemed more interested in reading than fighting, so I wanted to know what was so good about books" he replied, lifting his head to meet her gaze. Levy found herself blushing under the gaze of the dragon slayer. "I see what Lucy means about the eyes" she thought to herself

"Well, you can be borrow it if you want" she said. He shook his head

"Nah, it's a little too complicated for me" he sighed, defeated by the object in his hands. He handed the book back to Levy and as he began to walk away, he felt a tug on his wrist. Turning to see who it was, he saw Levy holding on to him. He shot her a questioning look.

"I'm actually heading to the library now, I can help you pick a book out if you want?" She said softly. Though it was almost a whisper, Natsu's dragon hearing could pick it up.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up now!" He shouted before leading the blue haired Mage out of the guild hall, making sure to punch Gray on his way out. As Mira watched the two leave, a signature smile appeared on her face.

On the way to the library, it became painfully apparent to pair that they'd never really spoken one on one before. Levy walked, looking at her feet trying to find a conversation starter. Suddenly she shivered "I'm definitely not dressed for the cold" she thought to herself, though as soon as the cold hit her, she felt an arm drape over her shoulder, followed by an unfamiliar warmth. Looking up, she noticed that she'd been pulled closer to the dragon slayer, a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Sorry Levy, I noticed you were cold" Natsu said, looking down to make eye contact with the bluenette.

"It's..,it's fine" she replied quickly, a shy smile appearing on her face

It was another twenty minutes before they reached the library, with Natsu insisting on hugging her close to him the entire way so she didn't get cold. They spent a couple of hours negotiating around the library, with Natsu listening intently while Levy pulled down books and explained the plot to him. Seeing Natsu quiet was a rare sight, but the tranquility was soon shattered by the rumbling stomach of a hungry dragon slayer.

"Why don't we put these back and go get some food from the guild?" Levy asked

"We could, but Mira has probably stopped cooking by now" Natsu replied, placing his hand on the back of his neck. He suggested they go grab some food from a food stall before heading back to guild before someone beat up the ice princess before he had the chance. On the way back to the guild the pair talked a lot more naturally, laughing and telling stories of missions they'd been on. As they walked into the guild, the brawl had already started, and an object was sent flying towards them. Taking Levy in his arms, Natsu spun so his back was towards the object, taking the full force to his back. Levy felt herself blushing once more and smiled up the dragon slayer, who shot her a grin before putting her down and running off towards whoever launched the object. Watching this situation unfold, Jet and Droy were crying and talking about how maybe she would like them if they were dragon slayers too, whilst Elfman shouted about how Natsu saving Levy was manly before going off to join the fray. Mira stood behind the bar with a smirk on her face, beckoning the bluenette over.

"I want all the details" she said, passing Levy a mug of hot chocolate

"About what?" She said, acting dumb, though her blush betrayed her.

"You and Natsu of course" Mira replied sweetly

"It's nothing" Levy murmured, finding her eyes drawn to the blur of pink hair flying around the guild punching everyone in site, whilst Elfman cheered about how Natsu is a real man.

"Well, you seem more interested in him than the book you brought with you" Mira said, a glint in her eyes due to the fact she realised she could play matchmaker again.

"Well...I might like him a little, but it doesn't matter anyway, he only see's me as a friend" Levy sighed. She'd always admired Natsu, but spending time with him had really brought her feelings to the surface. Suddenly, there was a crash as the pink haired Mage flew over the bar. Quickly he bolted up and pulled Levy over the bar with him.

"What's going o-" her sentence was cut off as Natsu's hand covered her mouth to silence her, before he mouthed 'Erza'. The bluenette nodded in understanding. After a few minutes, Natsu looked over the bar to make sure the coast was clear, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Natsu...why did you drag me over the bar with you?" She asked, with a confused looked on her face

"Well, I thought we could read together until Erza left" he replied with a grin on his face. She smiled and reached over the bar to grab the book from her bag, before sitting back down and tapping the space next to her, signalling for him to set next to her.

An hour passed, and Natsu noticed Levy had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Careful not wake her, he picked her up, asking Mira if she would drop off Levy's things later, and walked out the guild. About fifteen minutes later, he arrived at Fairy Hills

"Hey, Levy wake up" he said softly

"Ugh, five more minutes" she grumbled, clinging to the warmth that had enveloped her body.

"You're home now Levy, I can't take you inside" as he said this he lightly shook her a awake. She slowly opened her eyes, and realising the position she was in, the blush returned to her face. The dragon slayer slowly set her down on her feet, holding on until she gained her bearings.

"Thanks for today Natsu, I had a lot of fun" she said, glancing at her feet to avoid his gaze

"Yeah me too! Let's hang out again some time" Natsu said before flashing his signature smile, while Levy just nodded in agreement.

"Well, see you tomorrow Natsu" she said, standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. As she began to walk away she felt herself being pulled backwards and she span around she felt the dragon slayer plant his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but she soon closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. A few moments later Natsu pulled away with a grin on his face. He turned around and began running in the direction he came from.

"See you tomorrow Levy!" The dragon slayer shouted as he ran back towards the guild shouting about unfinished business with the stripper. Levy watched him leave until he was out of view, with her hand on her lips where his once were, before shaking her head, and turning to go inside, blushing as she walked into Fairy Hills.

"Stupid Natsu" she thought to herself, a smile creeping onto her face.


	2. Chapter 2: a meaningful gift

**A/N I really enjoyed working on the first chapter so I decided to extend the story. I know it's all fluff right now so I'll work in some action over the next chapters.**

Levy walked into the guild the next morning with a huge smile on her face, replaying the events from the previous night in her head. "I've never thought about Natsu in that way, but maybe I was wrong" she thought to herself. She walked to the bar and ordered a hot chocolate as well as some breakfast.

"Mira, have you seen Natsu this morning?" The bar maid put down the glasses she was cleaning before replying

"No, I think he said something about a fishing trip with Happy, why do you ask?"

"Oh" Levy said sadly "no reason". The bar maid inspected her and then suddenly a realisation hit her

"Wait, did something happen between you two?" She squealed excitedly. The blue haired Mage tried to look down but Mira just managed to catch her blush before she could make eye contact with the floor. Suddenly Mira let out a squeal and demanded Levy tell her everything. Across the bar Cana was begrudgingly handing over 4000 jewels to Gajeel, who had placed a bet on this happening. He walked over to the bluenette and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm happy for ya Shrimp, tell Salamander if he hurts ya I'll kick his ass" he said, with a nod, before walking back to his table.

One of the perks of Natsu not being around was the guild was a lot quieter. Levy walked over to a table with her food and drink before settling down to read her book, stopping only for small sips of her hot chocolate or to have a nibble on her food. She stayed like this for an hour before the doors crashed open to reveal a pink haired dragon slayer with a plump cat, who seemed to have gorged himself on fish. After going to the bar to get a drink, he began walking over to the bluenette, holding something in his hands. Levy was relieved that he was back, but he when he started walking in her direction she felt her cheeks burning.

"Good morning Levy!" He said as he beamed at her

"Oh good morning Natsu" she said, smiling back at him, the pink tint on her cheeks showing no signs of going away

"I got you something" he said before tossing the object he was holding in her direction. Levy caught it and was surprised by what she was holding. It felt like it was made of scales, yet it was still soft to the touch. Inspecting it closer, it looked like a smaller version of the scarf wrapped around the neck of the Natsu.

"I got it because it looked like my scarf, but then realised I don't wear headbands so i decided to give it to you" he said, laughing nervously as his hand reached for the back of his neck.

"Oh Natsu I love it!" Levy exclaimed, throwing her arms around the dragon slayer. After a few seconds, she pulled away, blushing at her sudden outburst, whilst Mira was excitedly squealing about all the plans she had for their wedding and how cute their babies would be, and Jet and Droy were crying rivers that would rival Juvia's.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Natsu asked, with a hint of nervousness in his voice

"Sure" Levy exclaimed "what did you have in mind?"

"I found this awesome shop, they have tonnes of books you'll love it!" Said Natsu, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the guild.

Natsu was still holding her hand as they walked towards their destination, and she couldn't help the huge smile creeping across her face. When they arrived at the shop, Levy realised Natsu wasn't exaggerating when he said they had 'tonnes of books'. She wandered around in awe.

"See anything you like?" Natsu asked, breaking her out of her trance

"There's so many to choose from" she replied, eyes darting from side to side to find a book that caught her interest

"Why don't you pick for me?" She asked, looking up at the dragon slayer

"Okay!" He replied excitedly "I'll pick something awesome" before running off to the back of the shop, while Levy stared, the smile returning to her face. As she continued to browse, she felt a hand on her waist. Startled, she span around to face whoever was touching her, only to feel relieved when it was Natsu

"I picked this one out for you!" He exclaimed, holding up a large leather book. The title of the book was 'Book for a Dragon' which immediately told Levy why Natsu had picked it

"Okay, well give it to me so I can go pay for it" she said, reaching out for the book, though to her surprise he pulled the book out of her reach.

"No way, this is a gift!" He told her as he walked to the counter

"But you already got me this" she said, pointing towards the headband keeping her bangs out of her face

"So I can't buy you another gift?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the bluenette. As she met his gaze she found herself blushing once again, and followed him to the counter, accepting defeat.

As they walked back to guild, Levy had the book under her arm and her free hand holding Natsu's, fingers intertwined. Upon reaching the guild, Natsu kicked open the doors, and everyone stood shocked at the pair, whilst Mira squealed, yelling about how adorable the matching scarf/headband combo was. The silence was broken by a gruff voice.

"Oi, Salamander, come fight me". Natsu looked at the iron dragon slayer who had a smirk on his face, before looking pleadingly at the blue haired Mage to his right. She giggled and gave him a nod, and he planted a kiss on her cheek before running off, fists ablaze. While the dragon slayers fought, Levy walked to the bar and sat on a stool, with all the girls demanding the gossip about her new relationship. Levy smiled and indulged their questions.

"I'm not sure I'll got used to being the centre of attention" she thought herself whilst Cana demanded to know if Natsu was a good kisser.


	3. Chapter 3: A dangerous transformation

**A/N this chapter is shorted than previous ones as it serves more as prologue to the next part of the story**

After a few hours at the guild, Levy decided to call it a night, and began saying her goodbyes. Natsu insisted on walking her back to Fairy Hills. She politely refused when had first offered, though after he pouted, looking at her pleadingly, she reluctantly agreed, as she'd agree to just about anything when he looked at her like that. They walked the short distance to Fairy Hills hand in hand as Natsu laughed and reminded her that last time he had walked her home she was asleep in his arms. She smiled deviously before jumping into his arms, demanding he carry her the rest of the way. They reached the gates of the small building and he gently put her down. They both said their goodbyes before stealing a goodnight kiss. Natsu watched as Levy walked inside, beaming with complete adoration of the woman. He turned around and bumped into Mira and Erza, who had both also decided to call it a night, and they both eagerly began probing him about his relationship with Levy.

Inside Levy was preparing to sleep and decided to read a couple of chapters of the book Natsu had bought her earlier. As she settled down ready to read, she found herself unable to open the book. Suddenly, she noticed an engraving on the cover, with some strange chant with the instructions 'read to open'. Levy let out a sigh, too tired to question it, and read the chant. Soon after, the book began to glow, then slowly levitated out of her hands. As she watched the book in shock, an electrical charge was fired at her from the book, causing excruciating pain all over her body. She collapsed to her knees under the pressure of the strange magic, face contorted in pain. Her body began to transform, her fingers becoming talons, a pair of small wings sprouted from her back, and scales grew up her forearms. Writhing in pain, she jumped and flew out the window,

Looking up when he heard the crash, he saw the silhouette of what looked like a dragon human hybrid. However, when he recognised the scent, his eyes widened in horror, as he stood, looking shocked as the woman he adored flew towards the city.

"LEVY!" He shouted, giving chase.


	4. Chapter 4: a painful sacrifice

**A/N not as long I'd hoped it to be. I started getting major cramps in my hand about half way through, and I was struggling to figure out how to put my ideas down on paper. Reviews welcome**

Natsu had not stopped for any breaks on his way to the guild. Taking a long breath, he began explaining everything to the Master, who's calm expression changed to one of worry.

"I'm familiar with this magic" he stated "the book is called 'Book for a Dragon' as only dragon slayers or those who are in love with a dragon slayer can be affected by it. In the same sense, only the one the dragon slayer loves can save the dragon slayer from the spell, and vice versa" he looked down at the floor, deciding not reveal all the information to everyone. "Wendy, Carla and Happy, begin a city wide evacuation. Gray, Erza and Mira, go to Levy and try and prevent her from causing any destruction, though only engage her directly if it's extremely necessary. Go, my children, and good luck". As Natsu began walking to the door to join the others, he felt the masters hand hold him back. Turning to face him, he was surprised to see the tears in the corners of the masters eyes.

"Natsu, my child. I have not revealed everything to the group as I do not think they can accept it" he said, he sighed before continuing "while what I said is true about it only being able to affect certain groups, the magic itself is a manifestation of hatred and anguish. The harsher the wrong doings a person has encountered, the more powerful the transformation. At this point, there is only one way to save Levy" Natsu continued to look at the master in confusion and his eyes widened as the tears began streaming down the masters face

"Natsu I'm afraid the only way to save her, is to kill her"

"Yo-you can't be serious right?" Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing "there has to be some other way!' He shouted, within inches of the masters face.

'I wish there was my boy. Upon her death, her body will begin to flush the evil magic from her body. She will then enter a comatose state, and her love will guide her back, should it be strong enough. However, I must warn you. Should she not feel as strongly as you do, she will die" he said, before looking at the floor with a look of guilt spread across his face. Natsu felt the tears streaming down his face. However, his expression hardened and he looked towards the master. Placing a hand on the masters shoulder he closed his eyes to stop the tears before speaking.

"Don't worry about it, I'll bring her back gramps"

On the other side of town, Erza, Gray and Mira were trying to stop Levy from causing any destruction.

"Ice make: Cannon" shouted the ice Mage, launching a block of ice in her direction. The block of ice missed, though it was never intended to hit her. After the distraction of the ice attack, the two female mages struggled to restrain the bluenette. As the bluenette delivered swift punches to the stomachs of the female mages, she lunged at Gray before a voice stopped her.

"Levy!" Cried the voice "this isn't you Levy! Stop this!" Everyone turned to see the source of the voice, and their eyes fall upon Natsu, with tear stains on his checks, his body visibly shaking. Turning on her heel, she flew towards Natsu. Natsu stood rooted to the spot, watching as she flew towards him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, closing his eyes, extending his fist out in front of himself, and as he felt something soft hit his fist, a single tear fell from his eyes.

The guild were all silently waiting for some news. As the doors flew upon, everyone's heads shot towards the doorway, though nothing on earth would have prepared them for what they would see. Some peoples gazes dropped to the floor, some peoples covered their mouths to stop the screams from escaping. In the doorway stood Natsu, with a beaten Levy in his arms. Silently, he carried her to the infirmary. Once he had placed her in a bed, he stood at the foot of her bed in silence. When he couldn't take it anymore, he unravelled his scarf from his neck and placed it on her.

"Come back to us" he whispered "come back to me". He planted a kiss on her forehead and left her room.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

After a week, Levy woke up with headache and pain in her abdomen. She sat up and saw that the pink haired dragon slayer had fallen asleep with his head rested on her legs. She had no memory of how she ended up here's but felt a wave of relief wash over her at the sight of the dragon slayer. Suddenly, he shot up and a huge smile appeared on his face before he pulled the bluenette into a hug. People who had been in the hall waiting heard the noise began piling into the room, hugging the blue haired Mage and talking about how they relieved were she was awake. Whilst she was being filled in on what had happened, she noticed Natsu slip out of the room quietly. Standing up, she wrapped his scarf around her neck and followed him out of the guild.

"Natsu, where are you going?" She asked as she grabbed his wrist.

"I... I can't see you right now" he said, as he turned to face her, tears in his eyes. "I killed you Levy". To his surprise, she simply smiled at him, placing her hands either side of his face pulling him into a kiss. She pulled away, still smiling at him.

"You can tell me all about how guilty you are over dinner" she said, playfully punching him in the shoulder before jumping into his arms so he was carrying her bridal style. He smiled and began carrying her to the nearest restaurant.

"I'm glad he took an interest in my reading" she thought to herself, giggling before planting a kiss on the cheek of her dragon slayer.

 **A/N unfortunately this is the last chapter of this story. I've had a lot of fun writing this and will probably go back to Natsu x Levy in the future, be it in one shots or otherwise. Never allow your creativity to be stifled by canon. Thanks for reading, feel free the review, positive or negative**


End file.
